


i'm hanging on another day

by xoxogossipwolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, honestly idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe waits for Finn to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm hanging on another day

**Author's Note:**

> yeah honestly this was hard to write and idk if i'm pleased with it but whatever. i researched poe's backstory and took some liberties etc i own nothing yadda yadda.

Finn is in a coma for the second longest month of Poe’s life. The first month, well, he doesn’t like to think about it but it goes a little something like this.

*

_“She’s not getting any better, son.” His father told him on his ninth birthday. Poe looks up at his father, brown eyes just like his, hair going grey at the temples. Poe thinks he looks like he needs a nap. “What do we do?” Poe asks, thinking there had to be something they could do to save his mother, some treatment, some doctor they hadn’t thought to contact. She couldn’t just die, she was the best pilot he’d ever known._

_*_

Poe thinks Finn looks peaceful in his medically induced sleep, he hopes that if he’s dreaming they’re pleasant. Poe wonders if an ex-stormtrooper has any pleasant memories. He hopes so. Rey leaves two weeks later, to find Luke Skywalker and drag him back. He sits on the chair outside Finn’s room, to give her some privacy as she says her temporary goodbye.

“Take care of him for me, will you? He’s important.” Rey tells him, eyes sad but hopeful. Rey stops in the middle of the corridor, turns to look Poe in the eye. “He, um. He likes to hold hands, so.” Rey says, and then she leaves before Poe can say anything back. He gets up, looks at Finn from the doorway. Watches his vitals stay steady.

Poe feels panic crawl it's way up his throat and glue his jaw shut. He sits in the chair by Finn’s bedside. He grabs Finn’s hand and squeezes and he feels the world shift.

*

_Poe squeezes his mother’s hand, trying to wake her back up. She often fell asleep during his stories. “Mom! Mama! Wake up. I haven’t told you the best part yet!” Poe grins as he thinks back on it. His mother doesn’t move, panic fills Poe’s stomach. “DAD! Grandpa!” He screams, small voice shrill and scared. They come running in. His father takes his mother’s hand to feel for a pulse, he drops her limp arm and sits down in Poe’s recently vacated chair. He is still for a moment. Then he drops his head in his hands and sobs. It wasn’t the first time Poe heard his father cry, but it was the worst, it made his insides turn to jelly._

_*_

Poe wraps both his hands around Finn’s warm one. Poe knows he should talk to Finn, he knows that’s what you do, the doctors say he can probably hear. Poe can’t bring himself to unstick his tongue.

He runs his hand through his hair, scratching his scalp roughly. He lets out a rough breath and starts talking.

“Listen, buddy, you gotta wake up okay? Rey went to find Luke Skywalker to drag his ass back here to help us win this thing. For good. My, uh. Both my parents were fighting this war, and I’m fighting it. Sometimes it seems like it won't ever end. They retired, went back home and built a house, raised me. For a little while, at least. My gramps raised me. For the first few years, I’d only see my parents occasionally. As a kid, I was mad at them, but I understand now. They did their duty, they wanted to make a better place for me to grow up in, and everyone else too. They did their best, you know?”

Poe swallows the bitterness trying to make it's way up his throat. He brings Finn’s hand up to his face, rests his chin on their twined hands. “I’ll wait on you forever if I have to buddy, I really will. But I sure would prefer you not keep me waiting that long.” Poe kisses Finn’s hand.

*

Poe hears a throat clear behind him. He doesn’t startle, just turns to the source of the sound. He stands when he sees who it is. “General Organa.” Leia smiles gently. “It's good you’re talking to him.” Poe nods, not sure what to say. “He is strong.” Leia comes to stand by Finn’s bed, the look on her face melancholy. She clears her throat again. “I wanted to check on you, and to tell you to take as much time as you needed.” Leia comes around the bed, gathers Poe in her arms.

He buries his face in her neck, and sobs. “I’m sorry.” He tells her, thinking of Han and how strong and kind she is. She shushes him. “You will overcome this.” She tells him, he doesn’t want to think of the alternative. Poe composes himself. “You knew my mother, you were at her funeral.” He says, remembering another day, years and years ago. Leia smiles sadly. “Yes.” Is all she says.

*

_The funeral is small and quiet. Poe says nothing the whole time, just watches as tears stream silently down his father and grandfather’s face. A woman comes to sit next to him. She doesn’t say anything, just puts a gentle arm around Poe’s shoulders. “You do not think you will ever heal from this, but don’t worry child. This is but one challenge you will overcome in your life.” Poe looks at her quizzically, takes in her kind brown eyes and feels more tears flow down his face. Poe doesn’t say anything, isn’t sure he’s expected to._

_The woman gets up, says something to his father, and then departs._

_*_

Two more weeks pass, and Finn remains stable and asleep. Poe visits him everyday, grasping Finn’s hands between his, speaking softly to him.

It's the day before his first mission back when Finn wakes up. Poe’s never seen someone wake up from a coma before so it's quite a shock when Finn wakes with a loud gasp. Poe jumps up, knocking his chair over. “Finn?” Poe says, and leans over his face. Finn’s eyes take in Poe, and the room around him. “Hey, hey. You’re okay, Finn. You’re okay. Hi.”

Finn’s heartbeat resumes a normal pace after a minute. Finn grabs his throat and Poe brings a cup of water to his lips, placing the straw between Finn’s lips. Finn drinks, then smiles at Poe. “Poe Dameron.” Finn says, voice weak and croaky. Poe grins brilliantly at him. “Hi.” Poe says again. “Hi.” Finn says, smiling weakly.

“Rey?” Finn asks, Poe smiles a small smile. “Gone to haul Luke Skywalker back here.” Finn smiles again. “Good.” He says.

Poe leans down and presses his forehead against Finn’s, savoring his warmth. “Gave me a scare, buddy.” Finn grabs Poe’s hand, eyes tender. “I’ll try not to do that again.” Poe makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “Hey now, Poe Dameron. Stop that noise and get on with kissing me, yeah?” Poe laughs again, then he’s kissing Finn.

Their cheeks are damp from Poe’s tears, and Finn’s lips are chapped, and maybe Poe has a little too much stubble to be comfortable, but Poe is positive it's the best kiss he’s ever had. Finn would agree.

**Author's Note:**

> my toe in the water of the star wars/stormpilot fandom! i dont know if i captured their voices even remotely well soooooo idk about all of this be gentle. comments and kudos loved and appreciated. unbeta'd so mistakes are mine!


End file.
